Lasers & Swords: 007
by Spidey meets Wizard-Theif
Summary: The day started out with trying to get two people to be more social but the time the clock hit noon the world is in jeopardy once again. Now it’s up to a group of Yami no Game players to save the day. So how are their video game skills? MC:A B K M R & OCs


**A/N: I'm just going to call WT, Masika; Mossnose, Sentai and Spidey, Elena so that new comers won't get confused. A new idea I came up with one day. If continued it will be have some parallels to my other new story that I'm working on. "Lasers & Swords: X.a.n.a". Some of the events will seem similar but the plot in the long run will be very different… I think. So read, make your decision and tell me, do you think this should be continued? Thanks. Also if there are any mess ups in the style of font (bold, underline, etc) it's not my fault. Also please thank my beta reader, Spidey. If there are any grammar mistakes, blame her not me. Please enjoy the story.**

_Disclaimer: See my other stories for disclaimers… just to be on the safe side, I don't own copyrights for anything that is copyrighted, like Yugioh, Batman, Fire Emblem, James Bond, Sentai AKA Mossnose or Elena AKA Spidey. But I do own Masika AKA Wizard-Theif._

* * *

The day started out just with trying to get two people to be more social but the time thfe clock hit noon the lives of our heroes are in jeopardy once again. Now it's up to a group of Yami no Game players to save the day. So how are their video game skills? Main characters: Atemu, Bakura, Kaiba, Malik, Ryou & OC's (Elena, Masika, Sentai)

* * *

Chapter 1

Game Start

"_I'm going to murder that idiot when we get back,_" Masika Kanika thought as she pulled out her gun. After taking a moment to scan the area she stepped out from behind the corner and walked down the hallway. "_'You need to get out more', she says. ' You're too anti-social,' she says. 'It'll be fun,' she says. 'Just a day of hanging out with the guys,' she says. 'It's just a simple video game,' she says. 'It's two players only,' she says. 'You can start playing now and we'll send in reinforcements,' she says. Why I otta-_"

"Look out!"

Before Masika could react she suddenly got to know the ground better. A strong hand kept her head down but she could hear the gun shots flying through the air as they missed their targets. For a moment that was all she heard and then there was silence. Only then the hand removed itself and allowed her to look up. When she looked up the first thing she saw was the bullet holes in the wall. She studied them for a moment and decided that if whoever hadn't saved her, she would have died right there. For a moment she was almost grateful, until she saw that the person who had saved her had white hair, lavender eyes and a scar on his right cheek that was covered by green paint.

"Oh great, it's you," she said in an unimpressed tone as she sat up.

Her 'hero' seemed used to her attitude and merely shrugged it off. "You owe me one."

"So you are the reinforcements Elena talked about?"

"Guess so, it's a shame though. I was looking forward to a more experienced and way hotter partner." His eyes sparked as he waited for her reaction.

She just glared at him. "I've been at this longer than you have Bakura, Mister Stuck-In-The-Millennium-Ring."

"I was in the Underworld in Egypt years before you."

"True, but all those years in ring have made you lose your touch."

"Then you must have lost more of your touch because I wasn't the one who almost got murdered and needed reinforcements."

Before Masika could yelled a comeback at her new partner, the voice of a 5000 year old Pharaoh came from the speakers in the ceiling.

"I'd hate to break up your lover's quarrel, but this is a timed yami no game. If you run out of time, you lose."

"We are not lovers! And you know it, Atemu!" Masika and Bakura yelled.

"Sure you aren't," the voice, Atemu, said smugly.

Masika glared at the ceiling while her partner ignored the voice and looked around. "So what is the objective of this game?" he asked Masika.

She almost groaned, but instead settled for sounding annoyed. "They sent you into the game and didn't even tell you what the hell we are doing?"

"Pretty much."

This time she did groan. "We have to find some ancient artefact, get to the main control station, shut down the power, go to the bomb room, activate a bomb, highjack a car and then drive to some 'secret location' to fight some of samurai."

"How much time do we have?"

"5 hours," Atemu told them.

Bakura looked amused once more. "5 hours? This will be a piece of cake," he said as he stepped out from behind the table that had been tipped on its side.

Masika got up as well but she didn't share Bakura's views. "So I suppose that you know this whole factory inside and out?"

"Well… no…"

"And that is why you have me," Atemu's voice said from the ceiling.

"And how do we know we can trust you? You might just lead us around in circles until time is up," Bakura said to the ceiling.

"Tomb Robber, if you lose, I lose too. And I don't lose."

Masika would have laughed at the tone of Atemu's voice but this was a serious matter. Since she knew that Bakura's ego would never let him ask for directions anymore, she took command. "Where do we go from here?"

"Kaiba is looking up some game cheats as we speak."

"Hang on, if Kaiba is looking up game cheats couldn't he just hack into the system and get us out?" Bakura asked.

"The others didn't fill you in at all, did they?" Masika answered with a question, as she gave Bakura a look.

Bakura was silent and Atemu answered his question. "The challenger said that if you left the game any other way besides winning, we would automatically lose."

"Great," Bakura muttered as he started walked down the hallways, his giant sword leaning on his shoulder.

"Hang on Bakura! You have no idea where-"

Atemu cut Masika off. "You might as well follow him since we don't have a map yet. You might find the relic out of pure chance."

With a shake of her head she pocketed her gun and ran to catch up with her new partner.

* * *

"So how are they making out so far?" Sentai Yamaneko asked as she entered the living room with snacks in her arms. After the brown haired lady finished putting the snacks on the table she went and sat down beside her brown haired boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. The man's blue eyes were narrowed with consideration as he furiously typed away on his laptop. Sentai's green eyes sparked with worry as she looked over at the pods and then at her own hand. Though it was subtle she could see that the colour had darkened.

Atemu gave the controller to Ryou Bakura, who took over the microphone and was to be in charge of keeping Masika and Bakura in check, though the white haired man wasn't saying anything to the two players. The tri-colour haired man walked over to the table and grabbed some snacks. "So far they both are still at full health, but they have no idea where they are headed and they keep fighting with each other," he informed Sentai in a serious voice.

"But all in all things are going fine and I think Bakura has just noticed Masika's costume," Elena Ishtar said from her place on the couch beside her 

husband, Malik Ishtar. The brown haired, brown eyed girl tried to lighten the mood, but even she wasn't convinced that things were going fine. She gave a side glance to two virtual reality pods where Masika and Bakura's bodies lay. Every second the players' already transparent bodies were getting darker in colour. In 5 hours there would be nothing but darkness left where their bodies were if they didn't win the game before that.

Suddenly the phone rang. Everyone looked over to where the source of the noise was. Malik quickly answered it.

"Moushi, moushi… What?! … Hello? … Hello!? Damn that bastard," the blonde Egyptian said as he put the phone back.

"More bad news?" Ryou asked from his place at the controls.

"Yeah, Masika and Bakura now only have 2 hours or else we all lose."

Everyone in the room paled, and the white haired man with brown eyes quickly turned on the microphone.

* * *

"_Baka, baka, baka. I should have never gotten out of bed this morning_." Like Kaiba in the maze in the shadow realm a few years previous, Masika's thoughts tended to repeat themselves until: "_Baka… baka… baka? Is Bakura looking at me out of the corner of his eye? Why the Hell is he doing that for?_" It wasn't until that moment that Masika fully noticed her costume. Her hair was still black with white bangs, but it was longer and not in a ponytail anymore. She was also wearing army style shorts that were on her hips. Luckily she had a belt, which was a HUGE comfort to her. Then she noticed the shirt. It was also army styled, but the worst part was that it was a crop top with a plunging neckline. Acting on instinct she reached to grab her cape/jacket to cover up only to find that it was missing and her wings were nowhere in sight. It was at that moment that she let out an 'eek!' noise.

Hearing this noise and noticing that Masika wasn't beside him, Bakura turned around and received a slap to the face. As he rubbed his cheek he glared at Masika, who was covering her chest with her arms.

"What was that for!?" he demanded.

"Why didn't you tell me about my clothing!?" she yelled back, as her black/red eyes glared daggers at him.

It was at that moment that Bakura actually noticed her clothing and a blush worked its way onto his face. The time that Masika saw him looking over at her out of the corner of his eye he was just checking to make sure that she was keeping up. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Because I didn't notice it till now!" Bakura yelled in reply. He saw Masika make the 'oh damn it' face and then avoid eye contact with him. Carefully avoiding looking at any part of Masika, Bakura turned around and started walking down the hallway again. "_Just like old times back in Ancient Egypt I guess,_" he thought. Then another thought hit him. If Masika looked like that- then what did he look like? Careful not to get caught, Bakura causally looked into a mirror as they walked by. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. He was wearing army style cargo pants with a dark green muscle shirt. His hair was the same length as before but he was wearing a black headband and had green war paint smeared all over his cheeks, thus covering his scar.

"Guys, we have a problem… Bakura, are you blushing?" Ryou's voice came from the ceiling this time.

"_Damn it, Ryou,_" Bakura thought before saying quickly, "No, so what's the problem now?"

"The challenger just called and you now only have 2 hours to beat the game and get out of there."

Masika sighed. "It's never easy, is it? How are looking for cheat codes coming?"

They heard Ryou repeat the question to the Kaiba. The next voice they heard from the ceiling the CEO's. "I found a website but…"

"But what?" Bakura questioned.

"It must be because this is a yami no game but the map of the factory is nothing like the one we see on the screen."

"So we won't be able to just cheat our way out. Figures."

"Kaiba, did you try flipping the map on the cheat code site?" Masika asked.

"What would that do?" Bakura asked.

"You know how people think there are parallel dimensions? Well what if this is a parallel video game? It might just be the exact opposite of the one on the site Kaiba is on."

"It's possible, but it would take me a while to flip everything," Kaiba told them.

"Couldn't you just use paint and flip it like that?" Malik asked in the background.

"It's not that simple!" Kaiba yelled at him.

"Hey, no worries here," Bakura said as he started walking again. "We'll just keep wandering."

Masika watched as Bakura walked around a corner, heard him swear and then watched as he ran back towards her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"According to the radar there are is a huge group of guards heading your way," Kaiba said emotionlessly.

They could hear someone grabbing the mic away from the CEO. The next thing they knew Elena was yelling at them to get the hell out of there. They didn't need being told twice. Masika opened a random door which led to the stair case and they ran up to the 2 floor. Once there the two players started wandering again, until they came to a door that said keep out. "_This looks like a good place to find some sort of illegal relic,_" Bakura thought as he reached for the door knob. As he had suspected, it was locked. He muttered a curse.

"What? Did you expect a door marked 'keep out' to be unlocked?" Masika asked as she crossed her arms in a smug way.

Bakura ignored her and pulled out his sword, but before he could attack the door Masika pushed him out of the way. She kneeled down by the lock at looked at it. "I thought so," she muttered as she got back up. She turned and looked at the ceiling. "Whoever has the mic, you need to type in a code with the controller to open this door."

They could hear different combinations being typed in until the door opened and they walked in.

"Masika, it looks like you were right about the yami no game being an opposite of the real game," Sentai told her. "… Seto wants to add that it wasn't the opposite but 87.2343opposite."

"He's just mad that I thought of it before him," Masika said as Bakura and she looked around the room. All in all it looked like your stereotypical videogame factory room. Gray digital walls, only being able to see a few steps in front of you, a glass wall separating you and other room, all the good stuff people play video games for. Suddenly they heard a dulled Kaiba yell.

"Tell them to get the Hell out of there!"

Both of the players looked at each other and Bakura shrugged. Then out of the blue, Bakura was shot back into a wall. He was clutching his arm which looked perfectly fine.

"Whoever did that is so dead!" he said as he stood back up.

Then a robotic voice from the ceiling said, "Robot # 10 vs. Player Bakura."

Masika looked around, her hand on her gun. "What robot? I don't see anything?"

Bakura picked his sword off the ground using his uninjured arm and looked around as well. "I don't care what or where it is. It's dying, and that's that."

* * *

"What room did they just enter?" Kaiba asked as he continued flipping the cheat codes.

"2nd floor, room 100A," Ryou replied as he looked at the screen.

"Ok… Wait what?!" Kaiba asked as he quickly looked over at the TV screen. He then swore and yelled at Ryou to, "Tell them to get the Hell out of there!"

"Why?" Malik asked.

"That room has a high level boss in it. They aren't powerful enough to take it on one at a time."

"And let me guess, that is how the game works," Atemu muttered.

Suddenly the phone rang. This time Elena put it on speaker.

"Quite right, Pharaoh Atemu," the voice said. "Only there is another rule beside the video game's."

"What do you want now?" Sentai asked, a hiss in her voice.

"I'm just informing you of another rule so that you don't accidentally disqualify yourselves. During this battle, none of you can touch the control. That means that you can't do anything other than inform the players of their health levels. Oh and Mister Kaiba, this isn't a yami no game, it's a video game with a deadly twist. Have fun." The next thing the group heard was dial tone.

"We have to get them out of there right now," Atemu muttered.

"Too late. The boss has already chosen Bakura as its victim," Malik said as he pointed at the screen. Sure enough the music had changed and the screen as well. Two cards showed up on the screen. One showed Bakura and his health while the other showed a robot and its health. The difference between the two was as big and deep as the Grand Canyon.

* * *

"Alert, alert. Intruders detected." Both players quickly looked to the ceiling and saw a red light blinking. Immediately both of them swore and Masika pulled out her gun.

"Let's just find that Ra-damned robot and kill it, ok?" Bakura said as he looked around the now red tinted room. Without warning a beam of blue light came from the ceiling and hit Bakura in the arm again. "Ryou, I could use some help here."

"You're done to 50 life points out of 100," Ryou told him.

"That's not what I meant."

"That's as much as I can do!"

"Another new rule?" Masika asked.

"Yeah."

She threw her hands up in the air. "Just great. And I suppose that the battle is one on one only?"

"Yeah, but there are some guards heading your way. You might want to find a way to block the door or something until Bakura can help you."

"Fine," Masika said as she went over to the door. Somehow it was surprisingly easy to forget that there was a battle of life and death going on behind her. She took the paneling off the computer that controlled the lock and looked over the wires. "Ryou, can you type in a code using the controller?"

"Not during a battle."

"It's never easy is it?" Masika muttered as she looked around for something to cut the wires. Her eyes fell on her gun and she shrugged. Why not? Taking the gun she shot the wires. The bullet did a good job and Masika went to work attempting to lock the door. To her annoyance, it appeared that she lacked the skill to do that.

"The guards are in the hallway now," Malik told her.

"Damn it," Masika muttered as she got zapped by one of the wires.

"You're doing it all wrong." Kaiba now had the mic. "Connect the red with the black. Take that blue one and put it in the main circuit outlet. Then take the yellow-green one and put it into the RAM. Then take the aqua wire and-"

"Slow down, Kaiba! Unlike you, I've never seen the inside of a computer and I'm not that fast of a worker!"

"Learn to be one then."

Masika glared at the ceiling. "Do you want to lose this whatever game!? Go slower!"

She heard Kaiba sigh before slowly repeating himself. Within seconds they had reprogrammed the door and locked it. "See what can happen if you slow down for other people, Kaiba-boy?" Masika said as she started looking through the crates.

"What the Hell are you doing now?"

"Looking for some more weapons or ammo and why you have the mic?"

"New rule."

"What? You can only talk to me?" Masika picked up some ammo for a machine gun. "_I wonder if there is one in here._"

"Unfortunately."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have issues? Because I think it's time someone did… Wait did Batman said that? Something about rich kids with issues… Lots of issues if I remember correctly."

"Do you talk just because you like annoying people, or because you like the sound of your own voice?"

"I think you talk for a bit of both reasons."

"I was asking you."

"Asking about what?"

"Whether you talk because you like to annoy people or because you like the sound of your own voice."

"Whether what your own voice?"

"AH!"

* * *

"Ryou! I- could- use- some- help- here!" Bakura said as he tried to block the robot's attacks with his sword. It is one thing to be fighting an enemy you can't see, but it's another thing to be fighting an enemy who is stronger than you, can aim better than you, and who you can't see.

"I can't!" Ryou told him.

"You're- telling- me- that you- can't- think- of some- way- to get- around- that- creep's- rule!?"

"I can't touch the controller when you're in battle! Bakura duck!"

"Huh?" In one of his less brighter moments, instead of listening to Ryou, Bakura turned around and got blasted into a wall.

"You're down to 25 life points. One more hit like that and you're done," Ryou quietly informed his twin.

"Thanks for the warning," Bakura muttered angrily as he tried to stand. "And I think we just found a loophole. You can see where the attacks are coming from and where the robot is, right Ryou?"

"Kinda but the screen keeps flashing."

"That's good enough for me. Where is it?"

"Duck!"

This time Bakura did as Ryou told him and missed getting hit by another blast.

* * *

"It's over in the corner-Jump back!" Ryou said as he watched Bakura move around the screen. He sighed in relief when the original him managed to avoid getting hit, but his eyes widened when he saw the huge crater that was the after-effect.

"Ryou! Where is the Ra-Damned thing!?" Bakura shouted at him.

Before Ryou could tell Bakura the robot's location, he had to shout another command for Bakura to avoid getting slaughtered. "To the right!" To his horror Bakura when to his right and not Ryou's. Luckily Bakura managed to jump a good distance and managed to clear the attack. Suddenly Ryou realized that Bakura was now facing the robot. "Bakura, it's right in front of you!"

"What?!" He watched as the player tried to see into the darkness. "Ok I see it."

"Ryou, tell Bakura that he has to get the robot in the back in order to defeat it," Sentai told him from her place at the cheat codes computer.

Ryou nodded and then informed Bakura, who swore but then smiled when Ryou told him he had a plan.

"Run up to the robot and use your sword as a shield. Then dodge to the side and stab it."

Bakura's smile had vanished. "Ryou! I'm not a Ra-damned assassin! And there is no way that will work!"

Before Ryou could argue Bakura had to hit the dirt again to avoid getting blasted. As Ryou directed Bakura to a safe place behind a tower of crates he heard someone mutter, "Uh oh." Once he was sure that Bakura was safe for the moment Ryou turned around and looked at Sentai.

"What 'uh oh'?"

"There was something I forgot to mention. The only way to defeat the robot is with a special gun, and Bakura can't use guns," Sentai told the group.

* * *

Both players had over heard the conversation in the real world, and while Bakura was swearing Masika was calm. "That's it, we're screwed," Masika said as she leaned on a crate in full view of the robot. Abruptly she found herself on the ground clutching her rib cage. "Ok, who's the dead man now?"

She heard Kaiba then yelled at her, "You idiot, duck!" Unfortunately Masika wasn't very good at taking orders. Instead of ducking she jumped backwards which surprisingly got her out of harm's way as she had jumped onto a crate. She jumped down behind it and pulled out her gun.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded to know.

"The robot changed targets," Kaiba informed her.

"Oh joy."

"You need to find a special gun and hit that thing in the back."

"Any idea where the special gun is?!"

"In the next room, and only Bakura can get in there. That's why most players don't enter here until they are prepared."

"Yeah right. You're telling me that everyone looks around the first floor, levels up and then looks through all rooms on the second floor in order?"

"No, what I'm saying is, is that in the normal game you have to be a certain level before you make it to the second floor so they don't need the special gun to defeat this thing. Unlike them, you do."

"You suck, you know that?"

"So I've been told. Duck!"

Once again Masika ignored Kaiba's order and jumped to the side. She managed to avoid getting hurt by the beam of light from the robot, but she managed to scrape her arm due to her messy landing.

"I'm really starting to hate robots," Masika said as she held her arm.

"If you had listened to me, you wouldn't have hurt yourself," Kaiba said smugly.

Masika ignored him and ducked behind a crate to avoid another blast. She looked over and saw Bakura trying to open the door to the other room. Suddenly an idea hit them both. They traded a look, then an evil smirk and then a nod. It was time for a little old fashion cunning.

Bakura bolted from the door and ran behind a crate. He pulled out his sword and stood waiting. Masika on the other hand bolted towards the door. Once there, she stood there waiting. When she saw the laser coming, she dodged to behind the crates where Bakura was. Both then looked out to see that the door was still completely intact.

Bakura swore the worse Egyptian curse he could think of, while Masika swore the worse Latin one.

"How could that not work?!" Bakura demanded to know.

"Maybe it's because we're in a video game and not in the real world. You know, like when you have an enemy on both sides and you jump when they fire, they never hit each other somehow," Masika thought aloud.

"Well I'm out of ideas. The door won't open during a battle because the guys can't touch the controller."

"So we're basically toasted?"

"I wouldn't throw in the towel yet," Ryou said.

"Ah my lovely reincarnation. Tell me, did the Pharaoh tell you say that?" Bakura's voice was filled with sarcasm and then it became harsh. "If so tell him to take a look at our life points. We're screwed."

Masika whacked Bakura with the butt of her gun. "I'm still at full health minus two points!"

Before Bakura could say anything Kaiba spoke up. "There is another way to open that door, but you need a card key and that's back in the hallway with the hundreds of guards."

Suddenly the door that led to the room they were trying to get into, opened and the guards Kaiba had talked about ran through.

"Speak of the devil," Bakura's evil grin appeared on his face as he pulled out his sword. "I'll go get the gun and you," Bakura looked over at Masika, who was giving him an unimpressed look. "… Uh… Just keep trying not to get killed."

"Fun. I'll give you a bit of a cover. So which one has the key?"

Kaiba said nothing.

"You have no idea do you?"

Still nothing.

Bakura shook his head. "Well on the plus side, it's time for some good old fashioned thieving."

Masika gave him a disbelieving face. "You're going to pickpocket them?"

"'Course. I'm a thief, remember?"

Atemu took the mic. "Not anymore, in the game world you can only steal if your character is of a certain class."

"So this game is a cross between Fire Emblem and Golden Eye 007?"

"Now he catches on!" Masika said in annoyance. "And I thought that only Kaiba-boy and Ryou could talk to us."

"When the challenger realized that it didn't matter who you guys talked to he erased the rule."

"Fun so what exactly are ours classes?"

"You are a sniper capable of using only guns and technical weaponry like bombs and such. Bakura on the other hand is… how about that."

"How about what?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura is rebel AKA an assassin."

"No surprise there," Malik said, but his voice was muffled so if was obvious that he wasn't holding a mic.

"Which means what?" Bakura asked as he looked to see the guards start moving around the room looking for the intruders. He noticed that the robot was also looking around.

"It means that you can only use older weaponry like swords or lances, maybe bows if you're luckily."

"Do we have any special skills?" Masika asked as she readied to shoot one guard.

"You, no. Bakura on the other hand (unfortunately) can steal."

"Ok see ya," Bakura said as he jumped over the crates to where he could get closer to the guards without them seeing him. Masika gave him a bit of cover fire by killing off two guards, but then she had to move because the guards were starting to swarm. Within seconds Bakura had the card key and had made his way to the other room, but not before slitting some throats. A fair part of the guards had followed him and most of them had modern technology so Bakura did his attacking close range and did his best to avoid getting shot. He got lucky more than once because the guards who had followed him were the less experienced ones.

Once they were all dead, Ryou informed Bakura that he only had 10 life points left, but he had managed to level up 3 times so that when he was fully healed he would have 200 life points. Kaiba then told him where to find some first aid kits, which heal up to half of the life points a player had lost, and the gun. Bakura quickly grabbed what he needed, used a first aid kit (100 life points) and then ran for the door only to find it blocked.

"Only 5 guards? This game is too easy," Bakura said as he cut them down to size.

"Says the guy who was one blast away from losing," Ryou muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Oops."

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter 1. I'm leaving it up to the reviewer. Do you think I should continue this? I won't write anymore if you don't think the story is worth it.**

**-WT**


End file.
